


Guiding The First Years

by OrChan12



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrChan12/pseuds/OrChan12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>יאמאגוצ'י וטסוקישימה מאוהבים, אך לא יודעים זאת. למזלם, סוגה ודאיצ'י מוכנים לעזור להם להבין זאת.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guiding The First Years

**Author's Note:**

> אז ככה, בקרוב אני ניגשת לבחינה הפסיכומטרית. יש שם מטלת חיבור. עד כמה שאני מתאמנת בכתיבה, אני כותבת באנגלית. לצערי הרב, אני לא יכולה לכתוב פאנפיק בפסיכומטרי, אבל אני חייבת לתרגל איזשהי כתיבה בעברית ולכן החלטתי לפרסם בעברית.
> 
> אני יודעת שהסיכוי שמישהו יקרא את זה הוא אפס מוחלט, אבל אם יתחילו לכתוב פאנפיקים בעברית ולפרסם אותם, אז זה יהיה טוב.

לא משנה מה אנשים יאמרו עליו, טסוקישימה קיי לא היה אדם נוראי וחברו הטוב ביותר, יאמאגוצ'י טאדאשי, ידע זאת טוב מאוד. למען האמת, היה קשה להאשים אנשים שמקבלים רושם מוטעה, אך זאת מכיוון שטסוקישימה לא ידע להשאיר רושם ראשוני טוב. אך, זאת לא אשמתו. טסוקישימה שיאמאגוצ'י הכיר והתחבר אליו היה שונה מטסוקישימה שהוא היום.

לולא טסוקישימה, הבריונים היו ממשיכים להציק ליאמאגוצ'י. במחשבה לאחור, יאמאגוצ'י תכנן להצטרף לנבחרת הכדורעף בבית ספר היסודי, אך האם הוא היה מתחבר לטסוקישימה בנסיבות הללו? זה בגדר תעלומה בלבד. בעוד שליאמאגוצ'י היו חברים, טסוקישימה היה מתבודד. הוא התקשה ליצור קשרים עם תלמידים אחרים. אחרי שגילה שאקיטרו שיקר לו, טסוקישימה הסתגר בתוך עצמו אפילו יותר ורק יאמאגוצ'י יכל ליצור איתו קרבה. הרבה יגידו שיאמאגוצ'י לא חשוב לטסוקישימה, אך יאמאגוצ'י ידע שזה לא נכון.

יאמאגוצ'י באמת העריך את טסוקישימה. הוא היה נאה, חכם, מגניב והצליח בכל מה שעשה. הוא היה הבחור שהציל אותו מפני הסבל שעבר כל יום. לעיתים, הוא אפילו קינא בו.

 

אם היה דבר שטסוקישימה קיי שנא, זה היה- טוב, לא היו הרבה דברים שהוא חיבב. אחד מהם היה הדרך שבה אנשים התייחסו לחברו הטוב ביותר, יאמאגוצ'י טאדאשי. כאשר הוא בחר להפנות את גבו אל העולם, יאמאגוצ'י היה שם תמיד בשבילו. כפי ששמו מרמז, הוא היה נאמן, וזה מה שטסוקישימה היה צריך באותה תקופה. הוא היה אדם נחמד, חכם ועבד קשה כדי להשיג את מה שהוא רצה.

לעיתים, טסוקישימה נהג לשכוח את העובדה הזאת. הוא שכח שיאמאגוצ'י תמיד היה לצידו. הוא לא העריך אותו מספיק ואף נהג להתייחס אליו בקרירות. עם זאת, יאמאגוצ'י אף פעם לא נטש אותו.

 

דאיצ'י ניגב את הזיעה על פניו והתנשם בכבדות. האימון היה מפרך, אך זה לא היה מפתיע בהתחשב בעובדה שטורניר האביב היה לפניהם. כל חברי הקבוצה, אפילו טסוקישימה חסר המוטיבציה, עבדו קשה על מנת להשתפר. למרות שהוא היה בשנה השלישית, הקפטן החליט לא לפרוש. הוא לא יכל לעזוב את הקבוצה שלו בזמנים אלו. הוא היה הכוח שדחף אותם.

"עבודה טובה, קפטן," הוא שמע קול מאחוריו. בעודו מסתובב, הוא כבר ציפה לחיוך מלאך של סוגאווארה קושי, קפטן המשנה של הקבוצה. סוגה הגיש לו בקבוק מים עם חיוך על פניו. למרות שסוגה נהג לחייך לרוב, דאיצ'י הופתע מכך שכל פעם מחדש אותו חיוך גרם לו להחסיר פעימה.

סוגה היה יפה. לא ניתן להכחיש זאת. נקודת החן מתחת לעינו השמאלית הייתה מושכת. שערו האפור הדגיש את היופי שלו. הוא היה נדיב והתכונות האלו בלטו כלפי חוץ. המזל בהחלט שיחק לטובת דאיצ'י.

דאיצ'י לקח את הבקבוק מסוגה. "תודה," הוא אמר לו. "תודה על העזרה שלך."

סוגה הסתכל לעבר שאר חברי הקבוצה. "כולם מתרגשים לקראת הטורניר." השניים יכלו לראות את קאגיאמה והינאטה מתווכחים על שטות כלשהי, בעוד שטאנאקה ונישינויה סובבו סביב קיוקו.

"כולנו עבדנו קשה מאוד," הודה דאיצ'י. "לפעמים קשה לי להאמין קשה לי להאמין שזה הולך להיות המשחק האחרון שלנו."

סוגה נתן לו מכה באזור הבטן שהכאיבה יותר ממה שהיא הייתה אמורה להרגיש. "תפסיק להישמע כמו אדם זקן," הוא אמר. "אתה מתחיל להישמע כמו אסאהי."

"חשבתי שזה היה הרגע הנכון להגיד את זה," דאיצ'י אמר בעיניים דומעות.

"כל תלמידי השנה הראשונה... זה הולך להיות הטורניר הראשון שלהם. הם עובדים קשה כדי לנצח. יש להם עוד דרך ארוכה לעבור."

"אם כבר מדברים- שמת לב שטסוקישימה התחיל להשקיע בזמן האחרון באימונים?"

סוגה שלח מבט לעבר טסוקישימה, שהיה ליד יאמאגוצ'י. השניים התארגנו בזמן שהם צחקו על הינאטה וקאגיאמה- טסוקישמה צחק עליהם ויאמאגוצ'י צחק מהבדיחות שלו, ליתר דיוק. "אני חושב שיאמאגוצ'י השפיע עליו. שמעתי אותו צועק עליו."

הרעיון הצחיק את דאיצ'י."יאמאגוצ'י צועק על טסוקישימה? חבל שפספסתי את זה. טסוקישימה כנראה היה צריך לעלות לו על העצבים אם זה הגיע לרמה כזאת."

"רק נשאר שאחד מהם יתוודע," אמר סוגה כדרך אגב.

דאיצ'י וסוגה לא סיפרו לאף אחד מחברי הקבוצה שהם יוצאים ביחד כזוג. קיוקו, המנהלת של הקבוצה, הבינה לבדה את פשר מערכת היחסים ביניהם, אך אסאהי לא הצליח לעלות על זה. שני גברים שיוצאים ביחד זה לא היה דבר שאפשר לספר בקלות רבה. הם העדיפו לשמור זאת בסוד. ברגע שטסוקישימה ויאמאגוצ'י הצטרפו לקבוצה, הזוג חשב שהוא לא לבד. אך, במהרה התברר להם שהשניים לא הגדירו את עצמם בתור זוג. דאיצ'י לא ידע איך סוגה הצליח לדלות את הפרט הזה מבלי לשאול את השאלה ישירות והוא העדיף לא לדעת. בכל מקרה, סוגה שם לב לפרטים יותר טוב ממנו.

עיניו של סוגה נפקחו, כאילו לפתע עלה לו רעיון לראש. "דאיצ'י?"

"כן?" דאיצ'י לגם מן בקבוק המים.

"האם אי פעם חשבת להיות שדכן?"

דאיצ'י ירק את המים ששתה מרוב הפתעה, מה שגרם לשאר חברי הקבוצה להסתכל עליהם במבט שואל. "תחזרו לעבוד," הוא ציווה עליהם. הוא הנמיך את קולו כשפנה אל סוגה. "אל תגיד דברים כאלה מוזרים."

"למה לא? השניים האלה לא יבינו לבד את מה שהם מרגישים. בשביל מה אנחנו פה אם לא כדי לעזור להם?"

סוגה התחיל להסביר את התוכנית שלו, תוכנית שדאיצ'י לא הבין איך הוא חשב עליה כל כך מהר. "אם נראה שזה לא יעבוד, פשוט נפרוש," הוא הוסיף.

"טוב, בסדר." דאיצ'י אף פעם לא אמר לא לסוגה.

**Author's Note:**

> כן, לא באמת התחשק לי לכתוב משהו ארוך... אם במקרה מישהו קרא, אשמח לתגובות


End file.
